Typically, hot cocoa beverage mixes are sold as powders which are mixed into hot water or milk to give the beverage for consumption. The main ingredient of the powder is sugar and, when mixed into hot water or milk, most of the powder is water soluble and dissolves while the remainder of the powder forms a suspension to provide flavour and texture.
There is a desire for beverage mixes, which are to be mixed into hot water or milk for consumption, which contain real chocolate or compound confectionery. Beverage mixes are known in the form of syrups or as powders in which cocoa powder is mixed with a beverage powder such as cocoa but these products suffer from the disadvantage that the presence of real chocolate is not evident before dissolution. Normally, when fat based confectionery is dispersed into hot water or milk, the fat components melt, separate and rise to the surface of the beverage. Only one chocolate beverage mix is marketed in a non-powder or non-syrup form, this being CHOCOLAT CHARBONNEL sold in the UK which contains formed chocolate flakes. However, this product suffers from the following disadvantages:
1) When mixed into hot water or milk for consumption, the solubility is less than desirable causing
a) the formation of lumps in the beverage, and PA2 b) the appearance of visible oil on the top. PA2 a) the formation of lumps in the beverage is prevented or reduced so that the beverage appears homogeneous within a few seconds, and PA2 b) the appearance of visible oil on top of the beverage is prevented or reduced.
2) The beverage has little foam, body or creaminess, and PA1 3) The flakes do not have the appearance of real chocolate. PA1 1) The visual appeal of the beverage mix is improved whereby the presence of real chocolate or compound confectionery is self-evident before mixing into hot water or milk for consumption, PA1 2) When mixed into hot water or milk for consumption, the particles melt and separate quickly the solubility is improved so that the beverage appears homogeneous within a few seconds as a result of which PA1 3) The beverage prepared for consumption exhibits foam which would conceal any visible oil that may be present. PA1 a) by adding a suitable gas such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide, or PA1 b) by adding a gas releasing agent such as an alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate, e.g. the sodium or potassium salt, under acid conditions which may be provided by a food grade acidulant, e.g. citric acid, gluconolactone or food grade salts thereof. PA1 1) by mixing either the gas or a gas releasing agent with the creamer and adding to the grated chocolate so that the grated chocolate contains creamer with gas on the surface, PA1 2) adding either the gas or a gas releasing agent with the creamer to the chocolate which is then grated so that the grated chocolate contains the creamer and gas within, or PA1 3) adding the gas to molten chocolate during chocolate manufacture.